


Naughty Witch

by americanwhorestory



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanwhorestory/pseuds/americanwhorestory
Summary: Zoe and Kyle have some real fun for the first time.





	

It was a beautiful day. There was true peace at the Coven since Cordelia had become Supreme and made the Coven a peaceful haven for many witches. Life was beautiful. It was a Saturday afternoon and Zoe was reading. She was reading a hot romance novel and all she could think of was Kyle. She had always dreamed of having sex with him. 

He wasn't home. She wanted him, but she couldn't have him now, so she began to touch herself. Nobody else was in her room, her roommates were all downstairs. She put down her book and reached down under her dress and gently slid her hand beneath her panties. She moved her fingers in circling motions on her clit and softly moaned. She did this for a couple minutes when she noticed a knock on her bedroom door. She quickly stopped to answer, her fingers sticky and covered in a soft white slime. 

She went toward the door trying to hide her wet fingers. She opened the door. It was Kyle. "Kyle" she said excitedly and kissed him. She was still thinking about sex, and instead of giving him a quick peck like usual, she gave him a long kiss without thinking and snaked her tongue into his mouth. "What was that for?" Kyle asked with a sly grin plastered on his face. "Nothing..." Zoe responded modestly. "What's that on your fingers?" Kyle asked "Well actually..." Zoe added, "You were touching yourself weren't you?" Kyle asked with a sneaky smile "Well i've been thinking..." said Zoe shyly. Kyle knew exactly what she was thinking. He has been thinking the same thing and he wanted it to. They stared into each other's eyes with a hungry look. Kyle grabbed Zoe's ass and pushed her over to the bed. He squeezed her ass for a bit and then Kyle laid down on top of Zoe beginning to passionately kiss her. He pressed his lips deep into hers and softly placed his tongue in her mouth. Kyle moved his mouth off of hers and kissed her going towards her ear. He kissed her sweet ear gently and then traveled down to her neck. Zoe moaned in pleasure. He sucked hard on her neck, leaving a dark hickey. 

He pulled off his shirt and pulled off her dress. He began to kiss her chest softly as she moaned. Her hand began to move toward his jeans. Kyle moved back toward her mouth and they continued to kiss deeply. Zoe felt his bulge with her delicate hands and began to unzip his pants. She took her hand and felt his big cock as it got harder. Kyle took his pants off and threw them aside. He gently lifted Zoe up and unhooked her bra while continuing to kiss her. He pulled off her bra and began to kiss down to her breasts. He sucked on them and kissed them passionately. Zoe moaned. She continued to feel his cock through his boxers and felt how hard it was. 

Kyle slowly took of Zoe's panties and moved down to her pussy. He started to kiss her soft pussy and then began sucking it hard while he squeezed her boobs. "Mmmmm" Zoe moaned loudly. He continued to suck her wet pussy and started to circle her clit with his index finger. "Mmmm yes" she groaned. Kyle continued this for a couple minutes until she had almost reached her climax. "Oh fuck Kyle, I'm about to-mmm fuck!" she started to orgasm and quickly lifted her hips off the floor in a spasm. "That's a good girl," Kyle whispered. He moved his mouth from her pussy. It was dripping with sticky fluid. "Want to taste," he said and moved up to zoe's mouth. She sucked the fluid off his tongue. "It's your turn now," said Zoe. 

She got up off the bed and Kyle sat at the edge quickly ripping off his boxers. Zoe got up and kneeled on the floor in front of him. She held his hard cock in her hand and began to run her tongue across his length deeply. Kyle moaned loudly. She then took his big dick and forced it into her mouth. She moaned while she sucked on it. She thrust it in and out of her mouth and Kyle moaned loudly in pleasure. He pulled Zoe's hair back and pushed her closer in. He then began to push his hips back and forth with his dick in her mouth. She choked on his big hard cock. Kyle continued to slide it back and forth in Zoe's mouth quickly and roughly. "How do you like that, hmmm?" Kyle asked. Zoe moaned. His dick was covered in her saliva when he pulled it out of her mouth. A trail of spit led from the tip to Zoe's mouth.

They got back on the bed. Zoe spread her legs wide showing her wet pussy. She had never had sex before, but she knew it would be okay. "Are you sure you're okay?" Kyle asked sweetly "I'm ready." Zoe said with a hungry look in her eye. Kyle slowly pushed his dick into her soaking wet pussy. "Ahhh" She screamed in pain. "It's okay it's okay baby," Kyle reassures her. He slowly began pressing his dick in and out. Zoe arched her back. She quickly got used to the feeling and instead of the feeling of pain, a new feeling came over her that excited her. "Oh fuck-" she moaned in great pleasure. "C'mon fuck me Kyle." He began to pick up the pace. He went rougher and faster, pushing his hips quickly toward her and back. He began to moan. They didn't care if anyone heard them. "Ahhh fuck-C''mom Kyle I want you, i want you inside of me-Fuck!" Zoe was filled with pleasure. She had such a desire for him. She didn't want to stop and neither did Kyle. "You like that don't you Zoe! You want my dick deep inside you don't you!" He spoke. They kept going quick and rough. Zoe dug her hands into his shoulders as he thrust his hips toward her. She began to push her hips towards him pushing his cock even further into her. They moaned loudly. The whole room was shaking. The two weren't going to stop yet. They continued the rough pleasure. "I'm gonna come Zoe" "Me-ahh fuck- me too!" Zoe responded. "Ahhhh" they let out a long final moan. Kyle slowly pulled out. Zoe's pussy was dripping with fluid. She lifted her head and Kyle kneeled up. He pumped his cock as Zoe opened her mouth. "Here baby have a taste." Kyle began to squirt cum into Zoe's wide open mouth. Her mouth was full of it and she leaned over to Kyle to share. He sucked her tongue and the two kissed deeply. 

The two lay back down on the bed naked. Zoe with her leg over Kyle's stomach and their arms wrapped around each other. The covers were atop both of them to cover their bodies dripping with sweat and cum. "Did i hurt you?" asked Kyle "You could never hurt me," Zoe responded. "I love you," said Kyle. "I love you too," added Zoe and they finished with a sweet kiss.


End file.
